Aobi
Aobi (also known as Eason) is a Hong Kongese Sixth-generation Unterganger. He first started making parodies in late July 2018. He is going to be inactive as he is currently busy for focusing on his studies. Style His parodies are inclined to Traditional or modified Traditional. He often uses Sony Vegas Pro for his parodies, In October 2018, he had upgraded his Vegas Pro from 13.0 to 15.0 so that more special effects can be used. History Aobi started his YouTube career in August 2009 under the alias of "lung2000329". At that time, he neither makes Minecraft machinima nor parodies but transportation videos and some s***post. On 2012, he started to make Minecraft machinima, and renamed his channel to "AobiHasMinecraft". Between 2013 to 2017, he made a new YouTube channel called "EasoNPCVRyan" (now called "Brothercasters") which cooperated with "CodeNameMinecraft" (now called CloroxEnergyDrink) In July 2016, the channel uploaded the first Downfall parody. However, this isn't the beginning of his Unterganging career due to the fact that the Downfall parody was uploaded by CloroxEnergyDrink and makes him not one of the fourth-generation Untergangers. In 2017, both of them decided to upload videos on their own channel. In late 2017, he renamed his YouTube channel to Aobi, and continued his career on his channel since then. On 2018, he watched Downfall parodies created by CloroxEnergyDrink and found them quite interesting. He decided to create a Downfall parody. He debuted his first parody on 28 July 2018. Since then he continued making Downfall parodies. His second Downfall parody, Hitler waits and rides EAL IKK Train won his very first Downfall Community Awards. His most popular Downfall parody to date is Hitler reacts to AMD Ryzen 3000 series which had accumulated well over 800 views as of June 2019. On September 2018, he became less active due to school-related issues, saying that he might become again after the HKDSE. Trivia *He had't get 1000 views on parodies when this page is created until February 2019. *He mainly makes traditional parodies or the modified traditional parodies. *Like CloroxEnergyDrink, he also uploads other kinds of videos on his YouTube channel, unlike most Untergangers who mainly put their focus on Downfall parodies. *He is one of the admins of Chinese Ingress Wiki since August 2018. *He is called "AobiBleach" in Twitter and Steam instead of just "Aobi". *The name "Aobi" is originated from a Chinese web-game with the same English name. *His fifth parody Hitler reacts to SHADE(子影) 's video had deleted 3 times before a final version is released, due to his poor video editing skill. *He has been face-revealed accidentally by an Ingress agenthttps://twitter.com/jeffclarenz/status/1063710566076768256. *He and CloroxEnergyDrink, a fellow Unterganger and in-real-life friend, own a premium Minecraft server called CrappyCraft. But the server is now permanently closed due to Clorox's retirement. He is now co-operating another premium Minecraft server called RandomCraft with TheSimpleBlock, another Unterganger instead. *He is a huge fan of bus and trains and is thinking of becoming a bus or train captain in the future, in spite of his parents' objection. *He joined the Hypixel Translation Team in Traditional Chinese in August 2019. Awards Gallery File:Anc_Aobi.jpg|His first YouTube avatar. File:Anc_aobi_banner.jpg|His first YouTube banner. File:Old_aobi.png|His previous YouTube avatar. File:Aobi_Face_Reveal.png|Aobi IRL External Links *YouTube channel *Twitter profile Category:Sixth-generation Untergangers Category:Video game-oriented Untergangers